life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jaded War
History Centuries passed after the discovery of the continent, it came at war, thirsting for who's going to rule the whole land. Groups started making concentration camps, encapturing their opponents and weak enemies, torturing them in harsh conditions, and using them for "special purposes". Some camps were made just to maintain an endangering species of pokemon, while others were used to conduct experiments to find a better "future". During the war, a group of pokemon discovered a large cave full of peculiar crystals. They studied the crystals and soon found out that certain pokemon can evolve with these stones for a while, making them more powerful and more different than before. Those certain pokemon abused the power of the crystals, resulting more violent battles. The crystals were named "Mega stones", and those that were able to evolve using them were called Mega evolutions. Those that mega-evolve usually become berserk and out of control in the end if they are in the state for too long, and faint once they return to their original state. Another group is planning to beat the Mega-evolved pokemon using another form of power, but all they have was strong metal. They toyed around with the metal until they invented a sharp metal stick called a sword. The sword was then tested on one Mega-evolved pokemon, and it injured them deeply than using of battle moves. It was a discovery so shocking that not even pokemon with powerful moves such as Hyper Beam could figure out how a single stab of the weapon would kill one easily. Comparing the metal to the metal steel type pokemon bear, they realized that the metal was not directly concentrated and uncontrolled, which is a characteristic similar to wild fire. This kind of metal was not produced by pokemon, but rather by the earth. Eager to fight more, they produced more swords, hence, pokemon called Honedge started appearing, bearing the spirits of the killed pokemon. Other groups started stealing the idea, and made more types of these bladed weapons such as katanas and daggers. Some got creative and invented other types of weapons such as maces, and bows and arrows. After many bloody battles, the pokemon came to rest when the legendary pokemon Xerneas rose from the ground between the sides, and reconciled them. Xerneas declared that there should be various leaders, with their own set of rules, for their part of this continent, and everyone should be in peace and harmony, no more clinging on for the greatest power. He told everyone to get rid of their weapons and stop factories that make them. He also shut down a number of concentration camps. But he let alone the pokemon he selected to become leaders, to have their weapons for the greater good. Calculating the total land mass, he selected 10 pokemon, with each having their own type of weapon, a different element, and their own kingdom. Pokemon that have mega stones settled and started using them for emergencies only. Category:Settings Category:History Category:Story